


So Close, Yet So Far

by UncrewedCandy29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: They couldn't let go of each other .: SasuHina AU. One-shot :.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Once Upon a Time and there's this episode that I watched that nearly made me cry because its so sad that I had to write a SasuHina version of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Even till now I don't own Naruto. And definitely not Once Upon a Time

Hinata pulled him towards the elevator, her grip on his hand was strong. After all, it had been a few days since she had seen him. Since he — died.

The Hyuuga had the craziest - according to Kiba - idea to go to Underworld and save Sasuke. Going to Underworld isn't like a trip going to _Konohagakure_. They had to go through a portal, which Tsunade had _kindly_ helped.

When they finally found him, she touched his face, her fingers shaking. It was him. Her mind was screaming _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_. He looked exactly like he did before he—

She had opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke lowered his head and placed a kiss. For that moment, they had forgotten about everything else, all that mattered was each other. Her in his arms.

Only then he was furious with her — after his mind was clear. Why did she risked her life and their friends just to save him? A man who was driven by revenge.

His life wasn't worth the trouble.

And the Underworld wasn't a bad place — except for the River of Lost Souls. Just one drop of water from the river and you could say goodbye. There's also the people who he had killed in the past, trying to kill him — not that he minded because he was already dead.

Nope. Not a bad place at all.

They had found out a way to save Sasuke but it was only a fluke when Sasuke and Hinata found the tree of Ambrosia — a God's food that could take someone away from the Underworld — had been cut off. If it weren't for the tremors, Sasuke wouldn't have dragged Hinata away from the chamber.

"We should hurry," she interjected, when Sasuke realized that they had reached the elevator that lead to the first layer of Underworld where all their friends were waiting. "We don't have much time until the portal closes."

She went in immediately but the Uchiha remained. She looked back at him, her eyes wide, body tensed. "What?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile — one that is only reserved for her. "I'm not going up with you," he told her. She turned towards him fully. "I never was. We're never going to find anything to save me up there."

"B-but you said — "

"It was the only way to get you here."

Hinata took a single step towards him and took his hand in hers. "N-no," she argued. "Sasuke, I-I came to the Underworld to save you," she tugged his hand, "I'm not leaving without you."

"We don't have that choice, Hinata, " he insisted, looking at her in the eye. Sasuke could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"No."

"We already had more time than we're meant to."

"That's not t-true."

He took a deep breath. "You have to let me go."

Tears were starting to slide down her face. "I just — I don't know how to say goodbye."

He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb brushing the tears of her face. "Then don't. Just promise me something: don't ever take up vengeance. Don't chase after the person who killed me. You knew what happened when I chased after Itachi."

She pulled him into a hug. Her head pressed against his chest, where his heart used to beat. "I-I promise." She pulled away. "But you have to promise me something too. You have to m-m-move on. I c-could be your unfinished business but you have to move on. D-don't wait for me."

I think. "I could manage that."

With that said, he pushed her gently to the elevator. He pulled down the iron bars - that serves as a door. Sasuke took one last look at her and tried to memorize every detail of her. They way she blushed a different shade of red when he caught her staring at him and when he teased her. How her laugh sounded like wind chimes. How her eyebrows furrowed when deep in thought. Every little detail of her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"It's my fault that you died. If... If I wasn't weak, you would have lived if you hadn't took that kunai for me."

The last Uchiha gave her a hard look. "If I were to go back in time, I would do the same. There is nothing that I wouldn't do.

She leaned towards him, her chapped lips brushed against his when the elevator moved. Her eyes went wide. Their hands locked together as she descend towards where their friends were waiting.

Hinata cried.

She couldn't help but cry as her heart twisted in pain.

She clung to him and couldn't let go until he let go of her hand.

She cried his name, hand outstretched.

He remained stoic, he had to put on a strong facade for both their sakes. But no matter what kind of mask he wore, Hinata could always see right through it. Only when she was out of his sight, his walls came down, crumbling.

As soon as her friends saw her, they noticed the absence of Sasuke. Just by looking at Hinata, they knew what had happened. She was glad that they didn't ask because it was too painful for her to talk about it.

She kept her promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But he didn't. He couldn't.

Because they haven't let go of each other.


End file.
